The Devil King's Desires
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Bella never leaves Volterra in New Moon. Claimed by the most dangerous of the 3 kings, Bella begins her new life with the Volturi. But Bella is in limbo, because Caius doesn't want her until she proves herself worthy enough to be at his side. He will break her and he will teach her what it means to be HIS mate. Will she succumb to the Devil's desires? Will she be his?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's another new story...this one is Bella and Caius. Interesting pairing and one I haven't touched until now. Just FYI...the Caius in this one is similar to Jamie Campbell Bower's character in Camelot. That's what he looks like, not what he looks like in the Twilight movies...they seemed to make him creepier and creepier as each movie went. This one starts in the throne room in New Moon after Aro tells them that they can go.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one and I look forward to hearing what y'all think..**

**Here we go...**

**The Devil King's Desires; Chapter 1**

"HALT."

Edward, Alice and I froze. What did they want now? Edward and Alice had each promised to turn me, so what else was there? We turned and I saw Marcus, the one who allowed Alice to speak for my, was holding the hand of Caius, the blonde Volturi I knew nothing about, feared and wanted to be far away from. It wasn't that he disgusted me, far from it. To be honest, he was hotter and better looking than Edward, but the coldness in his eyes frightened me. They reminded me of James' eyes in some ways.

He was staring at me now as Marcus released his hand and grabbed Aro's. As Aro's eyes widened in shock, I remembered what Edward had told me about the gifts Marcus and Aro had. Aro's ability had been funny to deflect, even though I had no idea how I had. It was Marcus' gift I was interested in. According to Edward, Marcus had the ability to see mating and loyalty bonds between vampires, and in rare cases, between vampires and their human mates.

Alice, having Seen something, pulled me closer to her. Surprisingly, Edward let me go to her side. He was too busy growling and staring at Caius to really protest anyway. It seemed Caius was thinking something that Edward didn't like. Caius smirked and asked Marcus, "Are you sure brother? The lines don't lie?" Marcus shook his head and said, "What I see is the truth." Caius smirked again and said, "Felix, grab the boy." Alice pulled me to the side as Felix came over and restrained Edward to the point where if he moved he risked getting his head ripped off. Demetri, came over to Alice and myself and said, "She comes with us."

Alice nodded and said, "As it should be. May I make a request however?" This question she posed to Aro and the other two. At Aro and Caius' nod, she asked, "Bella needs to return home just for a short while. Her father is in the dark about our true nature and she were to disappear, it might raise questions. He is a police officer as well, so it would make it even harder for her to disappear." Aro turned to Caius, who merely shrugged and said, "It may involve me to a point brother, but I still don't care as long as the girl is kept away from him!"

I was confused. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I just return home as I wanted? I turned to Alice and asked, "What are you talking about? I'm going home to Charlie, hope he won't ground me for a century for doing this and then talking to Carlisle tomorrow about changing me at the end of the school year. Even though I already graduated, I still have to sit in class in order to get my diploma." Turning to the Volturi I asked, "And what are you talking about? Edward and I are mates, even though he's been an asshole and left me in the middle of a fucking forest when he broke up with me."

Caius smirked and said, "Oh really girl? You think that you and he are mates even after he abandoned you for the better part of a year?" Jane walked back into the room and whispered something to Aro. He smiled and said, "Ah, excellent. Someone is here to help us with this. Alice, you seem to have forgotten someone." The big doors opened and to my surprise, Jasper walked in, followed by another Volturi guard member. His resemblance to Jane lead me to believe that they were related by blood before their change.

He smiled at me, but then glared for some reason at Alice and Edward. Something was going on, something I didn't know about. He walked over and said, "She will not stand with you Alice." Demetri came up behind Alice and put her in the same position that Edward was in. I turned to Jasper and asked, "What's going on? Why are you mad at Alice?" He didn't say anything until we were sitting together on a bench nearest the Kings. He said, "Bella, I'm here because I'm the one that's going to take you home and then bring you back here after you say goodbye to Charlie and pack." "Why? I mean, why am I not staying in Forks?"

Caius apparently had had enough of whatever was going on and said, "Stupid human. Major Whitlock here is taking you home and bringing you back because you are and never were Edward Cullen's mate. He knows that because he called us a few days ago, telling us that his mating bond was under question after catching the mind reader and the seer in bed together."

Everything froze. Alice and Edward? But Alice loved Jasper with all her heart. She always told me that she was the reason he stopped being the 'monster' that he was and became something more human. At that thought, that's when things became clear. Things I had ignored during my time with the Cullens became obvious. Alice never cared for Jasper, not the way the others cared for their mates. She was always overriding his decisions, even though he was older than her in every way. She dressed him, she decided when they would go hunt, if he was allowed to spend time in the same room as me, etc. She was trying to make Jasper into something he was not.

As far as Edward went, my eyes finally opened to what my dad had seen. There had been countless times where I had let Edward tell me what I could and could not do. I couldn't eat this, or wear that. I wasn't allowed to go hang out with my human friends because he didn't want me around Mike alone. The same thing happened with Alice as well, though she just mostly controlled what I wore. My entire wardrobe that I brought from Phoenix was now stored away because Alice didn't like it, but wasn't brave enough to burn it with Charlie nearby. Nothing of mine besides a few personal items were in my room anymore. I had let Alice and Edward take over my life.

This revelation left me in the most pissed off of moods. I turned to Caius, irritated with his attitude and asked, "And who is my mate, oh wise vampire?" Jasper snorted, easily detecting my mood and sarcasm. Even Marcus cracked a smile, as did Demetri, who I gathered would be an ally, if not friend later down the line. Caius apparently didn't like my sarcasm because he swooped down upon me, grabbed me by the throat and said, "You are not worthy to know who your mate is. The Volturi claims you as their and here you will remain until your mate decides to turn you." He turned to Jasper and said, "You will escort her home, make sure she packs everything she wants to bring, says goodbye to her father in a way to keep his suspicions to a minimum and then bring her back. You will be her guard. Do you understand?"

Jasper nodded and said, "She will be back as soon as possible my lords." The way he addressed them had a hint of sarcasm and I had a feeling that he wasn't obeying out of loyalty to them. Caius released me and went back to his seat. I massaged my throat, trying to make sure that bruises wouldn't show up. Aro seemed to notice, turned to Caius and said, "You should not have done that brother. You cannot..." "Caius roared, "DO NOT tell me what I can and cannot do with her brother! The fact that she is being allowed to go home for a short time is my only kindness to the girl. That is all." He turned and left the throne room.

Caius didn't like me, that was obvious, but this hatred and anger he was displaying was confusing to me. Why was he so angry with me and if he didn't like me, why not just kill me? I turned to Jasper for answers and he said, "I can't tell ya Bella, it's not my place. Just wait and you'll figure it out." Aro seemed then to realize that Edward and Alice were still being held. His demeanor went from jovial to icy cold as he said, "Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen, you are hereby ordered to stay far away from Bella Cullen and Major Jasper Whitlock. If you disobey for any reason, I give the Major full permission and right to kill you without cause. Do you understand?"

Alice and Edward seemed to be in shock. I remembered Edward telling me once that Aro had always craved their gifts and was constantly asking them to leave the family and join their guard. With that in mind, I believe their shock was the fact that Aro basically was ordering their death if they disobeyed his order. Seems Aro no longer craved them as much as they thought he had. Aro nodded to Demetri and Felix, who released Edward and Alice enough for them to move, but not to where they could run.

Alice was shrieking, "You cannot order me away from my husband!" Edward was trying to talk to me saying, "Bella, you don't have to do this. We can still be together. You are MY mate!" Having heard enough lies come from his mouth, I rolled my eyes and said, "SHUT UP! We are not mates obviously, since you left me alone with danger all around me. You remember Victoria Edward? Laurent maybe? Yeah, Laurent showed up back in Forks, red eyed and working for Victoria, who wants me DEAD! You left me with no protection and some psychotic bitch wanting my head! I don't want to hear anymore bullshit from you."

Taking a deep breath I asked, "How long have you and Alice been fucking anyway? I mean, if you and I are mates, why were you fucking another girl who is supposed to be your sister? How sick is that anyway? I don't even really care anymore to be honest. I was just starting to get my life back when your sister showed up on my doorstep. I do deserve the truth however. So how long?" Edward hung his head and said, "Since the night of the party. Alice sent Jasper hunting with the rest of the family."

I was furious, but not for the reasons one might think. Edward and I had been in a quick relationship and it never felt like an equal one. I was hurt that he cheated, but because once again he made me feel like I was once again not his equal. The fact that he hurt his brother and family like this was what really pissed me off. If Jasper had caught them so easily, the rest of the family must know as well. His actions could destroy what Carlisle had been trying to build for centuries.

I turned to Aro and said, "I will stay here after saying goodbye to my father, but first I need to make sure that my father is safe. Victoria could kill him to get after me and I won't have him harmed just because the supernatural decided to move into my backyard. I'll need to be able to get my diploma somehow to, because I'm not just sitting on my ass here while whoever my mate is fucks with my life." Jasper said, "I'll get Jenks on it once we get on the plan Bella. He'll talk to the school." Aro and Marcus turned to each other and after what seemed to be some silent conversation, turned back to me and Aro said, "Agreed. We would not have what is dear to us lose someone she loves. You have one month."

He turned to Demetri and Felix and said, "Escort them to the border. They can swim back." To Edward and Alice he said, "Remember, Demetri can track you all over the world if he has to. Swim home and do not return." The four of them marched out, Alice still going on about how she wasn't leaving Jasper. Jane followed them and soon we heard a shriek of pain coming from Alice. I guess Jane was tired of her whining.

Aro said to Jasper and myself, "You may now go. Our jet is waiting to take you back home." He handed me a business card that had his name on it along with the name The Volturi Institute of Creative Writing and Art Studies. Looking up at him, he said, "Should your father question why you are leaving before the official end of your school year, give him this. It's real, so he'll most likely buy it." I nodded and said, "We'll see."

He nodded and to Jasper he said, "Take her. Be back before the end of next month. Major, take care of her, for she is precious to us all." Jasper nodded and led me out of the room and down the hall. As we walked I asked, "What are you going to do about Alice Jasper?" He sighed and said, "Jenks is already getting the papers ready. I could understand if she didn't love me, but cheating is not a thing I will tolerate. What are you going to do about Charlie? You were hiding something when you talked about Victoria..."

I nodded and said, "I'll tell you on the plane. Too many ears here. As far as telling Charlie, I'm going to use Aro's card and hope to whatever God is out there that he believes it. I've been writing a lot lately, so maybe he'll believe it. I've been drawing too, so maybe that will help as well. I'll need to talk to the rest of your _family_ before anything else happens." "I'll call Carlisle and see if he can get Charlie to come by the house when we get closer to Forks. When Alice called to tell us that she was going to Italy, we all moved back." "Why, it's not like they care about me."

He shook his head and said, "As a matter of fact, we do Bella. Unfortunately Edward has a lot of pull in the family because of his gift and was able to convince Carlisle to move away." We went silent as a car took us to the airstrip. When we got there, a plane with a giant red and gold 'V' on the tail was waiting for us. Luckily the pilot was human, so I didn't have any fear of him going and telling the Volturi whatever he heard. Hopefully he wouldn't anyway.

Jasper and I got settled in and waited for take off. Jasper took the time to call Jenks and get him to handle not only my diploma issue, but also fast track his divorce papers. He also did something else. He arranged for new documents for me. When he gave his last name, I looked up, curious as to why. After he hung up, he said, "I figured that it would be some time before your mate turns you, which puts you under his name. I also did it to keep you safe from Edward, and Victoria if she still isn't dealt with by the time I have to take you back. You can tell Chief Swan that it's to protect you from Edward since he made some strange remarks when we decided to come back or something like that."

I nodded and said, "You asked about what I was hiding. Did you know about the boys on the reservation that can turn into wolves?" He nodded and I said, "Well they popped up when Laurent found me and tore him to shreds. It wasn't until Jacob Black reminded me of the old legends that it finally clicked. Though, I did make the mistake of slapping Paul Lahote to find out. He hadn't been shifting long and his was still tied to his emotions. Once I told them that vampires were still after me, they started protecting me and Charlie. Hopefully they'll still do it after I leave."

He smiled kindly and said, "I'm sure they will Bella. Since she's a threat to Forks and the reservation, they'll be hunting her. If the Cullens decide to stay even after you and I return to Italy, they'll try and help too." I noticed that he didn't talk about them like they were his family and he noticed that I caught that because he said, "I've never been truly accepted by the Cullens, so they really aren't my family. The only ones I'm close to are Rosalie and Emmett. They don't judge me for anything, unlike the rest of the Cullens."

I nodded and said, "Emmett was always kind to me, and Rosalie was too in her own way. She never tried to be my friend or pretend to be so, like Alice actually was." Jasper nodded and said, "I'd recommend staying with your father for as long as you can while we're there. Jenks is, along with getting your diploma, making sure the school doesn't need you to sit in classes you've already passed. Basically you're free to do what you wish until we head back to Italy." "What are you going to do there?" "I'll be training the guard and any newborns that the Volturi take in."

After that, we really didn't talk much. Jenks, whoever he was to the Cullens and Jasper, must have worked through the night because he called Jasper about an hour before we reached Seattle Airport, telling that the documents were ready and that he was able to get the school to wave the whole having to stay in classes in order to get my diploma. Everything was set document wise for our return trip. Now I just had to get through the next month with Charlie and hope to whatever higher power was out there that he could be kept safe and out of the world I had dragged myself into.

A couple of hours later, Jasper and I were driving to the Cullen house, Charlie had been called by Carlisle and they were all waiting for us. I would tell the lie that Aro had provided me and just enjoy the time I had left with him.

Caius' behavior was still bothering me and I think I know why. His anger and disgust make sense, though I still don't like it. He and I are mates...Joy.

**Meanwhile, back in Volterra:**

**Caius POV**

I hated what Marcus had shown me. I hated what was happening. I didn't need a mate nor did I want one. The human girl that came into our throne room wasn't even worth calling my mate. She was pathetic, moping over the Cullen boy leaving her when he wasn't even her mate. We had all seen the boy's memories and how he had abandoned her. It was cruel how he had done it and I hated myself for caring that much. No woman, human or vampire, deserved to be hurt and mistreated that way.

I had heard her shouting from my chambers and it made me hate the boy even more, despite the fact that I wanted to hate the girl more. He had allowed the girl into our world and then left her in it without killing or turning her. I wanted him dead for that, but again, Aro overruled my choice, saying the boy's gift was too powerful to destroy.

The girl wasn't afraid of me, that was certain. I needed to change that if she was to be my mate. She needed to fear me, but also respect me. Once she returned, I would be making her tougher. I will make her weep and bleed. Only after she surrenders herself to me in every way will I make her mine for eternity.

Now, I must make sure that her chambers are ready for her return. Despite that I hate the girl for what she making me feel, I must tend to her needs. I hate shopping...


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! This week's update is for The Devil King's Desires. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a list and a schedule to keep to so I don't burn out. I really hope y'all like this chapter and are happy with how certain things are dealt with.**

**In this chapter, Bella gathers the Cullens and the Pack to help her deal with Victoria so that way Bella can leave Charlie safely behind without worrying about the psycho redhead killing her father.**

**No Caius in this chapter, sorry, but he'll be back soon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Home Again...for Now**

The drive to the Cullen's house was silent, Jasper interrupting the silence only to tell me that my diploma and new legal documents would be at Charlie's when we got there. As we entered the long driveway, I asked, "Any suggestions on how to deal with Charlie? I mean, the reason I was allowed to come home was to make sure he is completely safe before I go to Italy for good. There are only two ways for me to do that Jasper and neither are great options."

We had almost reached the house when he said, "Indeed. You can either tell him the whole truth, which could result in him trying to keep you here and away from all the crazy vampires." "Which is bad because Caius could just come here and take me by force back to Italy and end up exposing vampires to the whole world." He nodded and asked, "What is your other option?" I sighed and said, "I tell Charlie a believable yet bullshit story about having been accepted to a prestigious art school in Italy, hope we can talk often, and then at a later date, fake my death and hope it doesn't put him into an early grave."

Jasper nodded again and asked, "So which are you going to go with?" "Right now? The school in Italy sounds pretty good, despite the fact that I don't want to have to fake my death to keep him from finding out about the supernatural. I have to talk with the Cullens and the Pack before anything is really decided. They're going to have to team up anyway to deal with Victoria. I just hope Charlie believes me about this school. I'm not the greatest liar Jasper." He smirked and said, "No shit. Don't worry little one, I'll help." I laughed a little, but stopped as I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

I knew Charlie would already be in a bad mood because I had disappeared. It would be made even worse by the fact that Carlisle had called him with news concerning me. He had never forgiven the Cullens for leaving like they did. He and I had talked and it had hit me that it wasn't Edward's leaving that had hurt me the most. It had been the Cullen family's total abandonment that hurt the most. So when Carlisle had called him and mentioned my name, Charlie probably had gotten pissed and worried at the same time. Selling the story I was about to spin was going to be harder to do if I couldn't get Charlie calmed down first.

Before getting out, I asked Jasper, "Where are you staying?" The reason I asked was because I could smell Alice and Edward from the car and I knew without a doubt that if Jasper stayed in that house, they'd do something to him or try and take the opportunity to sneak into my room and fuck with my life even more. Jasper said, "A hotel in Port Angeles. Why do you ask?" "I don't want to give Alice or Edward the chance to try anything to keep you from taking me back. Will you stay at Charlie's with me?"

Jasper seemed to realize what I meant, because he nodded and said, "I agree. Let's get this over with little one." Nodding, I got out of the car and followed him inside. As we walked through the front door, I could hear Charlie yelling at Carlisle, accusing him and the rest of the family of kidnapping me and other ridiculous scenarios. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the living room and shouted, "Charlie Swan!"

That got his attention, as well as everyone else's. Charlie took a good long look at me and I could see the relief in his eyes as seeing me alive and safe. I also didn't have to have Jasper's gift to know that he was curious as to where I had been the last 3 days or why I was with Jasper of all people. I had bullshit answers for him, answers that I hoped Carlisle would play along with and Charlie would believe. Once I saw that Charlie was calmer I walked closer and said, "Dad, I know that you're worried and probably very pissed off. I will explain everything, but only if you calm down and control your temper."

Charlie nodded and sat down. I joined him, followed by Jasper, whose low growl towards a whining Alice gave me the feeling that she and Edward had already begun spewing their lies. However, it did seem that not everyone believed whatever they had said before our arrival. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle seemed to distrust them, at least that's what their body language was telling me. Taking a deep breath, and hoping that Charlie believed what was about to come out of my mouth, I said, "I'm sorry for disappearing like I did, but I have a very good reason for it."

Charlie snorted and asked, "Isabella Marie, what possible reason could you have for running off with another woman's husband?" I was confused at first, but then realization hit me as I processed his question. Is that what Alice and Edward told everyone? That Jasper and I had run off together? Jasper, who was already angry with Alice and Edward, began to project his growing fury. Trying to keep my temper in check I asked, "Is that what they told you Dad? You actually believe me capable of running off with another woman's husband?"

Charlie hesitated for a few moments before asking, "Well, where have you been and why are you with Alice's husband?" Rolling my eyes I said, "I've been in Italy, doing an entrance interview for art school. Jasper was with me because he was one of the two people that recommended me for the scholarship." Charlie was confused and he asked, "Art school?" I nodded and asked, "You know how I've been sketching and painting so much? Well, Jasper and Carlisle contacted me a few weeks ago and asked if they could show some of my work to a few schools. I sent them a few of my sketches and I got a call a few days ago from a school in Italy, offering me a full ride scholarship."

I took the card Aro had given me and handed it to Charlie. He nodded and then asked, "Still, why were you and Jasper together?" "Well, when I got the call, they told me that while they had interviewed Carlisle to get his recommendation on file to consider me for the scholarship, they hadn't been able to get Jasper's. So I called him and he went with me." Charlie nodded, leading me to believe that he was buying the story I was telling him.

Charlie then turned to Edward and Alice and asked, "Why did you lie and to a cop no less?" Carlisle stepped forward and said, "I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Edward and Alice both tried to leave, but were easily restrained by Emmett and Rosalie. Edward I could tell wanted to talk, but Alice surely did not and was being stubborn and bitchy. Carlisle finally said, "Answer Chief Swan now!" They remained silent, Alice glaring at the both of us, as well as Edward.

I looked at Jasper and getting a nod to my silent question, faced Alice and Edward and said, "I have a theory as to why they lied. Maybe they wanted Jasper and I to look bad to cover up their own affair that they admitted to us in Italy." Charlie looked shocked to know that Alice and Edward had also been in Italy. I saw the look and said, "Oh yeah, they showed up. Apparently Jasper had found out first and told me when we arrived. Alice was trying to get him back and Edward tried to get me back. But that will never happen. Ever." Charlie's eyes went wide and he asked, "Is that true? Edward, did you cheat on my daughter? Alice, did you cheat on your husband?" Alice shook her tiny head, trying to deny everything and still attempting to get Jasper back. Edward however, nodded and said, "Yes Chief Swan, I did."

Charlie's face immediately went red with anger and I squeezed Jasper's hand, telling him to use his gift. I felt it flow out and saw Charlie's face become calm and the red lessened. He turned to Carlisle and said, "Unless my daughter says otherwise, you keep the both of them away from her. Do you understand Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle nodded and said, "You have my word Chief Swan, it will be taken care of." Charlie nodded and then asked, "Bella, you ready to go home? We still have to talk about this art school thing."

Shaking my head, I said, "Not yet. I have to talk to Dr. Cullen about his recommendation and travel stuff. Jasper will bring me home if that's okay." Charlie hesitated, but nodded and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the house and driving home. Once I was sure that he was gone, I turned to Carlisle and asked, "What do you know about what really happened in Italy?" Carlisle sighed and said, "Aro called. He alerted me to what had happened. He also told me that you are mated to..."

"Caius, I know. His distaste for me was belied by that need to protect you vampires have. Did he tell you why Jasper and I were allowed to come back?" Carlisle shook his head which led me to say, "Well, seeing as you and your so-called family left me without any means of protection against Victoria, you're going to help me find and catch the bitch before she has a chance to hurt Charlie. We have one month."

Edward snarled, "Why should we?!" "Edward, shut the fuck up, I wasn't talking to you! However, since you're so curious, I'll tell you. You killed the mate of Victoria and since she wants mate for a mate, she is going to come after me to get her revenge. It won't matter to her that you and I are not really mates." Carlisle asked, "How do you know that is what she wants?" I turned to him and asked, " Let me ask you something first. Do you know about the Pack?" If it was possible for vampires to do so, I could have sworn that Carlisle got even paler at the mention of the Pack. He asked, " You know about the wolves?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, I found out about them the same day Laurent showed up, red eyed and doing Victoria's dirty work. He's the reason I know what Victoria wants to do to me."

Carlisle looked worried at my revelation of Laurent's return and he asked, "What happened?" "What do you think happened Carlisle? They saw the red eyes and his teeth at my throat and did what they do best. They destroyed him." Carlisle groaned, turned to Emmett and said, "Call Eleazar. Let him know we found out what happened to Laurent." "What do you mean?"

Carlisle said, "After what happened at the baseball field, Laurent expressed an interest in our diet, left Forks and went to our 'cousins' in Denali who are also vegetarians. Apparently while there, according to Eleazar at least, he mated with Irina. She's one of the three sisters in Denali. Anyway, he had his doubts, considering her succubus nature, but accepted Laurent into the coven on the condition that he kept to the animal diet. You spotting him with red eyes and his subsequent death by the wolves will cause some problems."

Rolling my eyes yet again I said, "Carlisle, stop with the bullshit. Basically, once this Irina chick finds out that I, a pathetic human, caused the death of her 'mate', she'll come after my ass. Which is what I don't need, another psycho bitch trying to kill me for something I didn't do. So Carlisle, you make sure she knows that because if I have to, I will get the Volturi to deal with her. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded and asked, "So how do you want to deal with Victoria?"

"Coordinate with the Pack. She's been getting too close to the reservation already. Also, they believe that she is the reason behind Harry Clearwater's death. He had a heart attack, but her scent was all over him. They'll accept your help." He nodded and said, "I'll give Sam a call today." I nodded and with Jasper following, started to leave. At the door, I turned and said, "Carlisle, the only time I want to see or speak to any of you is during meetings with the wolves. I see or hear from any of you at any other time without good reason, I will set that person on fire. That goes double for Alice and Edward. Understand?" He nodded again and then Jasper and I left.

It was a quiet ride home and a slightly awkward homecoming. At least until Jasper used his gift to break the tension. Charlie was totally cool with Jasper staying until we left for Italy. I guess he understood the awkwardness of being in the same house as your ex. And yes, he and I talked for a few days about the art school and after awhile, he got used to the idea of me going to art school in Italy. The fact that there was a full ride scholarship in it helped too.

A couple of weeks later and neither the Cullens or the Pack had caught Victoria. They had figured out her gift of evasiveness, and had tried to hunt her accordingly. Unfortunately, she would tease both by running on the treaty border line, which made her untouchable to both. For despite the fact that the Cullens and the Pack were working together to catch her, the Elders wanted the treaty border to stay intact. That meant that neither could step on the other's land.

What none of us could figure out is how she knew where to run to keep from getting caught. Carlisle, Sam and Jasper believed that she was listening to them at night when they tried to hunt her and knew the spots where she would be safe from both sides. So they tried changing the borderline each night to see if that would trip her up. So far, it wasn't working and they couldn't figure out why.

As far as 'normal' life went, things were okay. Jasper's divorce went through and was finalized quickly, but only because Carlisle ordered Alice as her coven leader to give Jasper what he wanted. As for Jasper himself, he's been the best friend I've always wanted and needed. He doesn't push me to talk and since he had romantic feelings for me whatsoever, hanging out with him was fun. Unlike with Jacob, who keeps trying to kiss me, ask me out and last but not least, tell me how much he loves me.

Even after I told him that I was mated to a vampire, he still wouldn't let up. Unfortunately for him, I know all the legends of the tribe and even if I wasn't mated to a sadistic asshole vampire, I still wouldn't be with Jacob. So our friendship with Jake is hanging by a thread and to be honest, I no longer care. With all the crap I'm dealing with, I could care less about a lovesick teenage wolf drooling over me. YUCK!

Things were still tense with the Cullens, but not as bad as before. Emmett had easily broken my rule, but in a way I couldn't argue against. He brought his Xbox 360 and games over to my house to hang out with Jasper and in the end, I joined them. By the end of my second week home, I was laughing and attempting to kick their butts at every game. Rosalie also came by and we were slowly becoming friends.

I was now in my next to last week home and completely freaking out that I'd have to return to Italy without knowing if my father would be safe after I left. Jasper had suggested calling Aro to request more time, but I quickly reminded him that my life was not in his hands, but Caius' and I seriously doubted he'd allow me to stay past the month I had been given.

Right now, I was at the Cullen house, using Esme's large kitchen to bake Charlie's cake for his birthday the next day. The Cullens were sitting in the living room and dining room, trying to think of another way to catch the bitch. Their plan to catch her by changing the border point hadn't worked at all because she somehow knew about the change and ran on the new border every time. So while the Cullens were talking, I worked on the cake. Since it was his birthday tomorrow, Charlie had requested my Crazy Color cake with chocolate icing. He had been calling it that since I was little. I had been helping Sue Clearwater make a cake for his birthday one year and had spilled a whole bunch of different food colorings in the mix by accident. Charlie had loved the taste of it and had wanted nothing else since.

I was about to pour the red food coloring in when Emmett made a loud noise, causing me to jump and spill it all over my hand and in the bowl. I put the bottle down and went to the sink to rinse off. As I moved my hand towards the water, I took notice of how dark the red was. If I didn't know that it was food coloring, I would have thought my hand was gushing blood. Placing a towel under my slightly dripping hand, I walked into the living room.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were gathered around the dining room table, looking over a map of the surrounding area, trying to find a vantage point in order to catch her. Esme and Rose were looking at home decorating magazines, no doubt trying to decide on something for their next home. Edward was brooding at the piano and Alice was nowhere to be found. Probably shopping and spending an obscene amount of money. I stood on the steps leading to the living room and simply said, "Carlisle."

His head popped up and as soon as he saw the red on my hand, he rushed over to examine me. As he discovered no cut or wound of any kind, a look of confusion came upon his face. I wiped my hand clean and asked, "It looked like blood didn't it?" He nodded and asked, "What are you thinking?" Walking over to where everyone else was, I said, "First, no set decisions about what I say. Since Alice isn't here, she doesn't get to know." Everyone nodded, including Edward. Sitting I asked, "If I mixed food coloring with a little of my blood, what would a vampire smell more?" Jasper, figuring out my idea smirked and said, "The blood little one. Definitely the blood."

I turned to Esme and asked, "Do you have anymore of the red coloring?" She nodded and said, "A few more bottles. I'll finish up the cake while you get this ready." I nodded, turned to Emmett and said, "Call the Pack and let them know the plan. Carlisle, I need you to draw enough blood to cover me, you guys and make a trail for her to follow. Rose, I need you to make me look like I've fallen and cut myself up pretty bad." Everyone nodded and we got to work.

While Carlisle drew the necessary amount of blood, Rose, who had once been a makeup artist for a horror movie, used her talent to make me look bruised, broken and cut up. Carlisle then took the blood and mixed it with the red food coloring and then went to start making the trail that would end in the baseball field where it all began. The Pack was already there, ready to end this once and for all.

Once we were ready, Carlisle covered me in the mixture and used another batch to cover himself and the rest of the family. With any luck, all Victoria would smell was my blood. I collapsed on the ground, making myself look like I had passed out from exhaustion and pain. The Cullens disappeared into the trees and then we waited. And waited.

After what seemed to be hours, I heard a rustling and a scent that I had only smelled once entered the clearing. I opened my eyes just a little and saw her. Flaming red hair and blood red eyes that sparkled with madness and hunger. She spotted me and was on me in the blink of an eye. She smirked and said, "Stupid pet. Coming out here all alone and bleeding as well? You must have a death wish. Not that I blame you after being abandoned like the pathetic human you are."

Picking up a 'bloody' wrist, she smelled me and licked her lips before saying, "Pity you have to waste so much of it. Oh well, I'll enjoy draining you of the remainder. So, any last words Pet?" Faking the necessary pain, I lifted my other arm, flipped her off and said, "Yeah, burn in hell bitch!" In her shock, she dropped my wrist and that's when the Cullens and the Pack pounced. Jasper got to her first and hit her so hard that she flew up in the air and landed right in the middle of the Pack, who didn't waste anytime in getting rid of her. They jumped on her and began to rip her to shreds.

Something fell off of her and I quickly picked it up. It was a cell phone. So that's how she was getting her information. Someone was calling her, but who? Soon enough, she was in pieces and on the pyre. As she was burning, I flipped the phone open and looked at the call log. There were multiple calls, but from just one number. With the Cullens and the Pack surrounding me, I hit redial.

A phone went off not even a foot from me. When Edward pushed the person ringing forward, I wasn't shocked at all by who it was. Alice had been treating me with a cold disdain ever since I had outed her and Edward to Charlie and the rest of the Cullens. She had been furious when Carlisle had ordered her to give Jasper the divorce he wanted and blamed me for it for some reason. I had never acted the way she wanted me to, so her conspiring with Victoria to kill me wasn't totally out of the spectrum of possibilities.

As I looked at her, I realized that I no longer had the patience to hear any of her bullshit lies and excuses. Not to mention, she had violated Aro's order. So Jasper had permission to end her without questions or a trial. Jasper did just that. No objections came as he ripped her apart, not even from Edward. He parts joined Victoria's and all of us stood and watched as they burned. It was over. Charlie and I were safe.

I cleaned up at the Cullens and then went home with Jasper. I spent my last week of 'freedom' with my dad and also packed for my move to Italy. The Cullens left Forks for good, but were not far away and we would always be in contact. Our familial relationship wasn't great, but I had no doubt that I'd be keeping them forever this time.

A few days later, it was time for Jasper and I to leave. Charlie took us to the hanger where the Volturi had a plane waiting. Jasper made sure all our stuff was on the plane and then waited for me. I hugged Charlie hard and said, "I love you Daddy." Charlie's breath hitched and I felt him hug me closer before kissing my head and saying. "I love you too my Bellarina." He released me and I could see the tears that he was trying so hard not to shed. I said, "I'll call you when I get in." He nodded and said, "Make sure you do. No matter what time it is, I want to know you got there safe." I quickly hugged him one more time before getting on the plane.

As we pulled out of the hanger, Jasper held me in his arms and let me cry my eyes out. I cried as I said goodbye to my father for what would probably be for the last time.


End file.
